Take it Back
by Bubbleztehpwn
Summary: A story for those without a story, the soldier's back at home.  Based off of the song "Take it back" by Miracle of Sound.


Gazing out of the window, watching horrifically as insect-like ships descend from the clouds. Mind numbing screech echoes throughout the world. A young father stares out at events slowly unfold before his eyes; the Alliances' futile attempt at holding the hostiles at bay, being cut down by a red beam protruding from the orb in the centre of their bodies.

Stormy grey eyes turn back to their wife and young son standing behind him, anxiously. The young father begins barking orders to grab what they can, they need to leave – it's no longer safe here. Soon to leave their home for 10 years, to join the flood of civilians of chaotic fear. Houses and streets being torn apart by that glaring red beam, swiftly cutting through the numbers. Scooping his son up into his arms, trying to move faster, he looks to his left;his right. Then behind him, and stares horrifically, as his wife falls over broken debris; into the fearful red beam. Instantly disintegrating.

_When you're stumbling through the darkness walking blind  
>Don't forget that there is always hope to find<br>_

Turning around abruptly, continuing his path, fighting off all sobs. He had to save his son. Passing an alleyway, being reefed back from another oncoming red beam, twisting as he's pulled back he comes face to face with a younger man, clearly aging faster than his body wills it with the ramifications of war.

_Choose your path  
>Walk it well<br>Save us from this living hell  
>In this broken cage<br>We will not be confined_

Silently watching _the Normandy_ depart from this desolating land, mentally preparing plans of attack against these seemingly immortal machines. He turns around to find the few rescue shuttles being hit by that penetrating red beam, leaving small explosions in the sky, raining down more debris for the area. __

_And when the world it starts to burn  
>At the point of no return<br>Keep a hold of  
>Your conviction<br>Tear out the affliction  
>And before the world turns black<em>

_Stand up and take it back!  
><em>

Major Coats, stands before the few hundred men and their families. Strictly informing them of their position, and the quick decision made in this time of war; the first aim was to find survivors and train the civilians. Coats and 5 other Alliance forces would venture out to search, agreeing to keep to the shadows, preventing any unnecessary provocation of the sentient beings.

_As the towers of steel and stone crumble to dust  
>The foundations of our hope begin to rust<br>_

Three long days, he had spent out in the thick of the so called war. Most would call it massacre, there was no fighting chances against the Reapers. Sniping the husks threatening a small family, Coats makes his way down from _Big Ben. _With barely enough time to exit before that menacing red beam sliced it's way through the icon. Did they have any _hope?_

_Choking fear  
>Screaming sound<br>As a Reaper comes to ground  
>You turn to face it down<br>Because you must_

Three long days they spent taciturnly training, tension rising within each passing hour. No word from the ground team, fear engulfing the force, however with the necessity of this training, none would complain about the severity of the training guide. Working on little sleep, the hope seemingly to fade, but not the will to fight back. Over this course of restless training more families had joined this resistance, claiming their saviour to share the same looks as Major Coats; at least he was still alive. __

_For Earth, for all, for glory  
>It's time to end this story<br>(From Omega to Mars...)  
>For Earth, for all, for glory<br>It's time to end this story_

Far into their third day of training, Major Coats swiftly returns to his resistance, clearly impressed with their training so far. Within a few days after this, Admiral Anderson came back into contact. The father holding his son, as they learn of the happenings in Vancouver. The holo image of the Admiral bore into the eyes of the father, with complete confidence, something they all felt they were missing. Sparking a new light of hope within them.

_And we won't fight this war alone my friends  
>Shepard's on his way back home again...<br>_

With Anderson and the men he gathered from the other side of the world helping build this fort, against any ground attacks. Training and eventually scouting and shadow strike missions come into play, many of these teams failing to return from their missions. News of Shepard's achievements continuously burn a brighter hope into the men, they feel they are fighting for life, and not the inevitable. Hours begin to turn into day, days turning into weeks, and weeks turning into months, fighting the Reapers remains strong throughout.

_They won't break you  
>Break you<br>They won't bring you to your knees  
>They won't break you...<br>_

Only a soldiers valor.

_Stand up and take it back! _


End file.
